Love is Blind Temporarily
by Gussie
Summary: Sora is left blind after a car accident and his parents leave him in the skilled hands of male nurse Riku! Pairings: RikuSora, Akuroku, Zemyx. Warning!: May start as T and change to rated M!
1. The Beginning

**Love Is Blind…Temporarily**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own kingdom hearts or any of the FF characters as well, I only own the plot!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The beginning- Sora's POV**

So it was definitely a rowdy Friday afternoon. We were just released from school. I hadn't been expecting to get into any trouble, but I wasn't the one driving. My friends, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion were with me. Axel was driving. Yikes.

It wasn't our faults. How were we supposed to know that the guy would swerve and hit us? But as soon as he did all hell broke loose. Axel and Roxas' air bags flew out to collide with their heads, as the car flipped _over _this guy's truck. We were all wearing seatbelts, thank god. That still didn't stop me from getting thrown from the car and land about 20 feet from the car. It may have seemed like I was lucky but I had no idea.

Zexion was the first to notice, then Roxas and Axel, and finally Demyx. Zexion, from what I could tell with my eyes closed, had kicked the car door open and clambered out. He ran over to me frantically. "Sora?" He asked, "Sora? Are you alright?" I groaned. I felt my head and there was warm sticky fluid coming from it. I opened my eyes and everything was black. I couldn't see anything.

"I…I can't see…" I whispered.

"What?!" Zexion yelled.

"I can't see!" I screamed. I reached out for someone, anyone. Zexion grabbed my hand and Roxas grabbed my other. Axel pulled out his cell phone and called 911. I could here him frantically talking to the operator. A few minutes later I could hear the sirens, but I could not see any lights. I started openly sobbing. My eyes were wide but blind. The paramedics came over and asked me questions. All I could respond with was "I can't see… I can't see…" Roxas and Zexion held onto my hands tightly. The paramedics examined me and said they could help me up. They pulled me up and helped me walk to the ambulance.

Once I was there strong hands lifted me up. They put me on a gurney and I was frantic. "Where are Roxas and Zexion?" In my newfound darkness I was scared to be by myself.

The paramedic put a strong hand on my shoulder. "They are going to a different ambulance so we can take you all to the hospital. You all need to be checked to make sure you're alright." He said calmly.

I was frightened and panicked the whole way there. When we arrived, they checked the straps on the gurney holding me in and took me out of the ambulance. My friends were unloaded and taken to be checked.

Upon finding out their own status' they found me and tried to comfort me. "Sora!" Demyx yelled, "Are you alright?"

"I can't see!" I answered in a panicked whimper. I was still in shock.

They checked me into a room and had me do CAT scans and MRI's, where I had to lay still for lots of time on end. Then they took me back to my room and all of my friends were there. They had my eyes wrapped and they stitched up my head. Then they left me alone with my friends.

"I'm so sorry Sora! This is all my fault!" Axel said mournfully.

"No it's not. That man swerved. None of us saw it coming." I replied.

Axel chuckled breathlessly, "Sora, You're a saint. Do you know that?" Axel said. I laughed, or attempted it.

"We'll be right here with you Sora." Roxas said squeezing my hand in a comforting motion. The doctor came in shortly after.

"Sora, I'm afraid we don't have a diagnosis on how long you will be without your sight. It should be about 3 days. If it's not back by the forth day then you go ahead and come back here." He said, "But for now we are going to release you. We hope to see you soon." He said leaving. It was silent for about 20 seconds.

"He probably should stop saying that in a hospital." Demyx stated. I started laughing good and hard. They helped me out of the bed and out of the hospital. Demyx had gone to get his car while I was in a test or something so we all piled into that. We arrived at my own house shortly after getting into the car. Roxas got out of the car and came to my door to help me out.

"Come on Sor, nice and slow." He whispered as he helped me down the sidewalk. The door opened and my mother came out.

"Don't you worry about a thing honey! We will sue that man for all he is worth!" Also, we got you a nurse to help you with…things." My mother babbled.

I nodded my agreement before realizing what she said, "Wait, a nurse?" I said, "Why would I need a nurse?" I asked.

"Well, because you're father and I, are leaving on that trip remember?" She sang.

"Yeah, but I thought… that maybe since I was hurt, and could've possibly died that you…wouldn't go…" I explained in a sad tone.

"Oh, honey, we love you, but this trip took forever to plan. Plus we'll only be gone for two months. By the time we get back you'll have you sight back, and, boy, won't we be a sight for sore eyes." She said, the horrible pun was completely intended on her part. I felt Roxas squeeze my hand again.

"Ok… but she better not be all weird or anything." I said.

"**He** darling, we found you a male nurse." She said, "Well, I've got to go finish packing. We leave tonight at 8. So he'll be here at about 7:30-7:45ish. Alright? Good!" She squeaked then she went inside.

"Great." I said.

"Sor, we can stay if you'd like. We can stay the night or even just until he gets here." Roxas soothed.

"That'd be great Rox. Thanks." I replied. He led me in and to a chair where I sat down and waited for them to come back in. We all talked for way longer than I thought we did. They all helped me do things, like get a glass of water. Sooner than I expected my parents hauled things down the stairs and the doorbell was ringing.

"Sora, could you get that?" My mom asked. I was wondering if she forgot already when Axel got up and went to the door.

"Hello." Axel said.

"Hello, I'm Riku the nurse that Mrs. Otokonoko hired… I'm guessing you're not Sora." The other replied in a deep, husky voice.

"No, I'm Axel one of his best friends." Axel said, "Well, come on in."

"Thanks." The man named Riku said. Axel led him in and introduced him to everyone.

"The blonde with spiky hair is Roxas, the one with the blue…ish hair is Zexion, and the one with the weird Mohawk/mullet combo is Demyx." This earned a squawk from Demyx, "And obviously that's Sora." Axel said.

"Hello." Riku said. Everyone replied back in some way or another.

"Well, I have to go. My parents are probably wondering how I am, considering we _were_ in a car accident." Zexion said, "See ya soon, Sora." He said coming over to me and hugging me.

"Bye Zex." I said. He lived three houses down from me to the right. Roxas and Axel are next door neighbors across the street from me, and Demyx lives two houses down from me on the left (The opposite of Zexion).

"I have to go to Sor; my mom wants the car back." Demyx said. He also hugged me on his way out the door. "Bye Sugar!" He giggled and then he left.

"Me and Axel should go check in too Sor. We'll be back over here tomorrow." Roxas said in a calm tone. He and Axel both hugged me as well before Roxas kissed my forehead. In a way he felt like my twin. He was only older than me by like three days, but seeing as I am the youngest in that sense they feel they need to protect me from "Evil" as they dub it. They think I'm too naïve. So they're naturally very protective. Obviously we're all gay too. Duh!

"Bye guys." I said tiredly.

"So, where is your mother? I have to talk with her." Riku asked.

"Hell, if I know." I said in exasperation. Riku just chuckled at me.

"I'll go look for her." He said. I nodded and lay back on the couch. In no less than 5 minutes I could hear them talking the there was the sound of the door closing.

"Mom?" I called out, "Dad?" I got no response. I sighed when I realized they left without saying goodbye, again. I hauled myself up and was going to try and find my way to the kitchen to get something to eat when I felt someone grab my hand. I screamed.

"Sora! Sora, shhh… It's just me, Riku." Riku shushed me. I sighed.

"You can't sneak up on me like that! I'm blind!" I complained. Once again Riku just chuckled.

"Where were you planning on going Sora?" He inquired.

"I wanted to the kitchen." I admitted.

"To the kitchen we go then." He ordered. We got to the kitchen and Riku started to make some food.

"Sora where are your knives kept?" He asked.

"I'll get it." I said and got up from my chair. I opened the knife drawer and started to reach my hand in. Riku's hand caught my wrist.

"You shouldn't do that. You could get seriously hurt." He explained. I nodded my acceptance.

"So, fair prince, how do PB and J sandwiches sound? 'Cause quite frankly there is nothing edible in that fridge of yours. We'll have to go shopping tomorrow." He joked.

"I agree completely. My mom and dad eat out so much that they don't think of stocking the fridge for me! They are so stupid!" I spoke lightly. "So, I don't know anything about you. Unfortunately not even what you look like because my stupid eyes decided it was time to drive Sora crazy!" I jabbered.

"Would you like a description?" He asked.

"Duh!" I replied.

"Alright, well, I'm about 6 foot 3 inches. I have silver hair, not grey, silver. Umm… My skin is very pale. My eyes are like an aqua color. I'm about 23 and I've been told that my smile could make 1,000 girls swoon." Riku finished.

"Narcissist! You know too much about yourself." I grinned. Riku laughed at me and ruffled my hair.

"Eat up, your sandwich is in front of you." I reached for it and felt around until my hand found the bread. I picked it up and happily started to munch on it. I could hear Riku doing something.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Cleaning up. It's easier to do it as you make the mess than to do it after stuff piled up." He explained.

"Oh… That makes sense." I said. "Tell me more about yourself."

"Well, I played football as a high school student, so I'm still pretty strong that's why I wanted to become a nurse. I was the top of my class in both high school and college. I really don't know what else you want to know." He informed.

"Were your parents nice to you?" I urged.

"Yes, when I was in high school they just wanted me to be happy. That's why when I came out to them they didn't really mind—"

"Wait! You're gay?" I interrupted.

"Yes, does that offend you?" He said with caution.

"No, I'm gay myself in fact! I'm damn proud of it, unless my parents are around then I'm as straight as a board." I sighed. Riku laughed again.

"I like you Sora." Riku confessed. I could feel my face heat up. "No need to blush."

"I'm not blushing." I squeaked indignantly.

"I suggest you go get some rest. It's almost midnight." He said. I sighed and stood up. I let him lead me to my room.

"Would you like help with you night clothes?" He asked.

"Could you just give them to me?" I asked sheepishly. Riku went over to my drawer and got them out for me. He handed them to me and walked out closing the door behind himself. I slowly started to undress. Then, once I was undressed, I started to put my night clothes on. Unfortunately I got stuck and got frustrated. I ended up falling on my floor. I sat there and pouted until Riku came in.

"I expected this. Most people who are disabled expect to be able to do everything they used to by themselves. That's just not how it works in the real world though." Riku admitted.

"I don't want to have to depend on someone." I sniffled.

"It's okay, I don't mind. That's what I'm here for." Riku acknowledged my weariness as he helped me straighten out my night clothes. Then he helped me into my bed.

"Goodnight Riku." I whispered.

"Goodnight Sora." Riku replied as he turned out the lights.

* * *

**_A/N: Heeey everyone!! It's Vj with another new story. Yes you are probably thinking 'Why can't she just do one at a friggin' time.' Well it's because I'm just that amazing! ANYWHO!! I actually have the whole story planned out already so it shouldn't be super long or very hard to write! I'm hoping that it can get some good feedback though! =D Please R&R! I will only say this once so listen up! [Only cool people are cool!] See ya! _**

**_Au Revoir!_**


	2. Takes some getting used to

**Love Is Blind…Temporarily**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own kingdom hearts or any of the FF characters as well, I only own the plot!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Takes some getting used to- Sora's POV**

The next morning I woke up slowly. I rubbed my eyes with my fists and slowly opened them. Then I screamed. After a second I hear footsteps coming down the hall. I couldn't see!

"Sora?" a rather masculine voice said. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Sora, calm down. It's me, Riku, the nurse your parents hired. Are you okay?"

Then it was all painfully clear again. It rushed back in one big memory, where the last thing I remember seeing was the ground below me as I sailed through the air. It was all back, the car accident, Riku, my parents leaving. I sobbed out loud, starting to hyperventilate. Riku shushed me and rubbed my back. I slowly calmed down. "What time is it?" I inquired.

"It's 8:13." He replied. I struggled to get up without killing myself, Riku helping me. The doorbell ran as we were making our way downstairs and to the sitting room. Riku sat me down and went to get the door. He opened it and greeted whoever was on the other side of the door. "Come on in, Sora is in the sitting room."

"Thanks." I heard Roxas say. "Hey Sor, how are you doing?" He cooed.

I sighed, "I'm getting used to it." Riku snorted from across the room, so I stuck my tongue out at him.

Roxas was amused by this, "So are you getting to know Riku better?"

"Yeah." I answered. I leaned forward and hissed, "He's a narcissist." Once again Riku snorted.

"I am not! You asked what I looked like!" He protested.

"Can you make me something to eat?" I whined.

"I have to go to the store! There's nothing for you to eat." Riku said.

"We'll stay here with him while you go to the store." Roxas said. Axel added in a 'yeah!' and I just now realized he was here.

"That would great. I shouldn't be gone too long."

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure Sora isn't going to die while he's in our care!" Axel said. I giggled at that.

"I'll be back soon, with healthy and edible foods." Riku said as he walked out the door.

"So give us details! What's he like?" Roxas asked like it was a girls' slumber party.

"It's not like I am see him! You tell me about him." I sighed.

"He is so dreamy." I heard Axel squawk and I started laughing at them.

"He helped me get dressed last night." I blushed.

"Ooh! So sexy! And on the first night too!" Axel said as I blushed again.

"Not like that Axel!" I whined. Roxas laughed as his boyfriend continued to poke fun at me.

"Then what was it like?" Rox questioned.

"He was helping me get unstuck after I tried to undress myself. Then he helped put my pajamas on." I explained.

We talked for a good hour or so until we all heard a car door slam and someone turn the door knob. Riku came in the front door. "Can I get some help bringing in the groceries?" He asked. I stood up as if I was going to help and Riku laughed. "Not you Sora." He said and the 3 of them went outside.

After about 10 minutes everything was inside. "That's a lot groceries." Axel exclaimed.

"There was nothing in here to eat!" I heard Riku protest. I giggled from my spot on the couch.

"Think that's funny?" Axel asked I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yes, I do! You're bickering is very funny." I explained.

"Oh, yeah?" He said right next to me now, "You won't think it's so funny if I spin you in circles now will you?" He teased. I paled.

"Axel stop traumatizing him!" Roxas commanded.

"But it's so fun Roxy!" Axel complained. They went on fighting for a while. Riku came in and touched my shoulder. I jumped about a foot in the air.

"Sorry," he murmured, "You're breakfast is ready." I smiled and got up. I let him lead me to the kitchen.

"So what did you make me?" I asked curiously as he led me to my seat.

"I made you pancakes with blueberries on them and a bit of maple syrup." Riku told me.

"Sounds yummy!" I said happily. He gave me my knife and fork and then I tried to eat my breakfast. By the way Riku was laughing at me I guessed I was making a major mess. I blushed and put my head down.

"Don't feel ashamed! It's just that you seem so independent and it's kind of funny to see you having to depend on someone for everything. Even though you're making a mess that I'll have to clean up it's still funny to watch." Riku joked. I pouted now.

"I don't like being made fun of…" I murmured.

"No one really does. It's just a part of life though." Riku said.

I started to eat again and Roxas and Axel followed us into the kitchen, now busily chatting about an upcoming party. I ate slower now. I took more time to actually chew my food, plus I was listening on their conversation.

"Axel, you and I both know that it's going to be huge! It's just another reason why we shouldn't go!" Roxas hissed.

"But Roxy, it's going to be the biggest party of the year! We can't just miss it!" He whined.

"What party?" I heard Riku speak up.

"Oh, Seifer Almasy's party, he always has a huge party with lots of be—pop, I mean pop." Axel corrected. Riku laughed, and I mean full out laughed.

"You know I'm not going to turn you in for drinking. I knew lots of people who drank back when I was in high school." Riku laughed.

"It doesn't matter, because we will not be attending no matter what." Roxas said.

"Well, when is it?" Riku asked as I just sat there. I really stopped eating a while ago. I think I ate like half of the food on my plate, but I couldn't tell.

"It's in like a week." Axel informed.

"If you guys want to go, I could be your designated driver? You could call me when you want picked up. How about it?" Riku asked.

"That actually sounds pretty good, I wouldn't have to worry about getting home, could you possibly bring us back here after words though?" Roxas asked.

"Sure, I'm sure Sora wouldn't mind. Right Sora?"

"No of course not…" I answered.

"Thank you Sora!!" Roxas said, pouncing on me.

"Roxas! You are choking me!!" I gasped out.

"Oops… Sorry…" Roxas said nervously.

"S'okay." I said while rubbing my throat.

"So we'll go to the party, and then call Riku when we want to come home, and then stay here at Sora's?" I nodded my head, "Sweet!! Thanks Sor!" I laughed.

I pushed myself away from the table and tried to find my way to the door way.

"Woah, Sora, where are you going?" Riku asked me.

"Umm… I just wanted to go get dressed…" I whispered and Riku guided me to the stairs then he helped me up them. He led me into my room and gave me some clothes.

"You want to try by yourself again?" Riku asked. I nodded and he left the room. Then I slowly stripped off the clothes I was wearing and very slowly put on my clothes for the day. It was actually fairly easy and I did it alright. As long as I go slowly it wasn't too hard to get them on and off.

I felt my way to the door and unlocked it. Riku came into the room and inspected my job.

"Good job! You got everything on right." Riku encouraged as he took my hand to lead me to the living room downstairs.

Roxas and Axel were still bickering in the living room.

"What are you two fighting about now?"

"Nothing, this bumbling idiot doesn't know what he is saying." Roxas hissed through clenched teeth.

"Another lovers' spat?" I asked innocently. That's when Roxas snapped at me.

"Ex-Lovers!" Roxas hissed again.

"Oh, come on Roxy! You know I love you and I didn't mean it!" Axel whined.

"Oh sure, whatever, see you later Sora!" Roxas said as he left.

"What just happened here?" Riku asked.

"It happens all the time. They'll be back together in the next couple of days." I told him to clear some things up.

"Oh…" He whispered.

"Yeah, right, I think I really pissed him off good this time!" Axel said as he ran for the door. "Roxy, Wait!"

I chuckled at their stupidity. "It'll be okay, they do that a lot. They get into stupid little fights and then minutes to days later they get back together." I explained.

"Okay, well, that's odd… What would you like to do today?" Riku asked me.

"Umm… Well, I'd kind of like to get to know you better. Oh! And I have to go to the library to get a new book… Never mind I won't be able to read it anyway."

"Well, I could read it to you if you'd like." Riku offered. I was stunned.

"You'd do that for me?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course, I want you to feel comfortable." Riku answered very, very sincerely.

"I haven't been read to since I was 4 years old." I said. Riku chuckled.

"This will be interesting then." Riku replied before he took me to the library.

"How about this, I pick you out a few new books that I think you'll like, and you tell me 2 books that you would like, and I'll get about 4 books and we can get out of here, how's that?" Riku asked. I nodded my reply before telling him the books I wanted and letting him go gather our reading materials.

When we got done and checked out Riku helped me back into the car and then got in himself. We got home quickly and Riku helped me out of the car again and into the house.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"A little." I replied, falling back onto the couch.

"Alright, well, I'll go make us some lunch and then we'll read or something." He answered as I slowly slipped into a light sleep. I dreamed about Riku and me getting together, and then we got married and then, Riku woke me up. "Food's ready." He said as he helped me up to go to the kitchen. We ate making small talk, but only a little. Then he took me upstairs so I could nap and the whole dream process started over again as I slowly lost consciousness. How I wish it were real…

* * *

_A/N: Sorry! I know it took forever and I know it's basically a filler chapter but I swear to you the next chapter will be better. I have summer classes this year and I'm stressing and not doing much else so it's really killing me! Thanks for all the reviewers last time, much appreciated! Please review, whatever is fine, I'm a big girl I can take criticism. Alright, hope you enjoy chapter number 2! Thanks again to all my reveiwers last time!_

_Lots of love, Vj  
_


End file.
